


Burn the witch

by LazyMiyu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fire, Im not actually religious, Lazy - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Offensive?, Old days, Original Story - Freeform, Really fcking bad, Witch - Freeform, Woman, adding tags as I go, bad, original - Freeform, own story, sensitive?, woman burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMiyu/pseuds/LazyMiyu
Summary: This was my shitty short story for my catholic schoolThe end is horribly written but why not share this pile of hot garbage with you lovely readers? Sorry for Its poor writingI myself am not religious therefore any mentions towards religion or sins were sprinkled in so my teacher would like it
Comments: 2





	Burn the witch

**Author's Note:**

> Littéral flaming hot trash folks get it while it still   
> burns   
> My teacher said I had talent  
> I said BISH where  
> He said under all those words  
> I said   
> BISH WHERE  
> Vine is better then Tik Tok fight me 😔🤏

Aalis took a breath as the kitchen door behind her closed. She put down the trays that just a mere second ago had been holding countless glasses of fine wine and warm fresh bread she could never afford. She hated that this was what she'd been stuck doing for the night. The royal family had wanted to have this huge gathering for the duke's first son, Finnian's first birthday. The fact that the infant himself was already in bed and in deep sleep, and yet, Duke Norman and Duchess Edith decided to have a celebration was beyond Aalis's comprehension. But, as a mere commoner's daughter, of course, she wouldn't have an opinion on the situation. To be honest, her own presence was questionable. She was Lord Frederick's preferred maid and he had come to the conclusion that she was to stay by his side no matter his location. In all honesty, since his wife had passed, he was much more dazed than any other men nearing their eighties. Also much more depressed. Although you wouldn't tell if you saw him now, drinking wine like a mad, his arm shamelessly draped over a young woman. Aalis, now alone, broke off a piece of the bread that remained on the platter and made her way to the outdoor garden. It was grand, the hedge well shaped to make an arc overtop a stone pathway which on its own, was surrounded by exquisite plants and flowers. She gingerly took a step forward, into the blue hue of the night, breathed in the crisp air. It was such a refreshing change from the musky scent of body odour and alcohol that it actually burned her lungs. "Excuse me madame, but do you happen to be lost?" A clear, English-accented voice questioned. Aalis jumped, startled, only to be met with a man with a smug grin plastered on his face. He had shiny green eyes and wavy well-tamed hair, He also smelled strongly of some kind of booze that couldn't be distinguished. Aalis fought the instinct to fix her hair, check her breath, cover her messy uniform, but she was too late, for the man was already examining her. But as she herself observed the male closer, Aalis recognized him as none other than the host of the party that ruined her night of quiet knitting, Duke Norman. Aalis swallowed her saliva as the Duke stepped back. She also released the breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding. Aalis bent into a bow, her dark hair - which in the dim moonlight appeared black- falling over her eyes and face. Aalis couldn't say she was complaining about it though, it did well to hide the deep blush that dusted her face. The usually closed-off, brittle Duke just burst out laughing at her flimsy attempt of showing her respect. "Rise, rise," He chuckled, even going as far as holding his hand out for her to take. "There is no need for formalities when there are just us two." Aalis just nodded, beginning to feel uneasy. How much had he drunk? Was he even in the right headspace to understand he was talking to a commoner or a "creature that is too filthy, too revolting to be deserving of his or any other noble's attention" as he had said a mere few days ago when someone of the lower class had made a mistake. "Where is your wife?" Aalis said in a hushed tone as if worried he would have a fit from her mentioning the Duchess. But, Duke Norman just sighed - somewhat more dramatically than needed - "Ah, here and there. She's probably out entertaining the guests," he hiccuped. "Because, although I'm the" Duke Norman made air quotes with his fingers and slurred on with his rant. "The man of the palace, she's the brains behind the operation. My brilliant Edith." he sighed and giggled like a child before returning his attention to Aalis. "You yourself are quite beautiful," He announced, tracing his hand along her jawline. "I shall name you, Maiden." The Duke declared, his tone suddenly more serious. Aalis tried to intervene what her true name was, but he brushed her off. Despite his cruelty towards non-royalty, as well as his overall rudeness towards anyone who would not be his wife or child, he was very handsome. He looked much more like the young twenty-year-old he was rather than his usual hard scowl and a judgmental stare that made him appear at least double his genuine age. Aalis excitedly took his hand, it was warm and calloused. Not what she'd expected, contrary to Duke Norman, who displayed a bright, toothy smile to her reaction. Maybe this was his true self? The one he disguised with harshness, seriousness and hurtful words? The Duke proceeded to drag Aalis through the garden, back into the palace, around a large number of crowds and up multiple flights of stairs. Until finally, they had arrived in the master bedroom. Aalis didn't hesitate when the Duke opened the door, unthinking of the consequences that would come sometime later. Nine months later Lord Frederick had just died. Aalis was now without work. The Lord had died in bed, peacefully and of old age, but yet, Aalis wished he hadn't. Wished he'd have lived for just another year or two. And they weren’t because he was a selfless, entertaining man who shouldn’t have died. Oh no, they were for purely selfish reasoning. Aalis loved the way her life had been functioning, every last bit. The Lord Fredericks worsening health that prevented him from attending any more events, the kind staff who worked for him and aided Aalis, the quietness of the large home, even down to the small details like the extra morning tea the Lord wouldn’t ever finish, or his worsening eyesight. Because now, Aalis was in trouble. Aalis no longer had a way of supporting herself. Aalis no longer had a way of supporting the child in her womb that was due soon. Aalis had ended up informing the staff who worked for Lord Frederick, they had helped as much as they could, and the old man was becoming so hard of sight that he had never even noticed the growing bump in her abdomen. Aalis hid her stomach well. Her coworkers hadn't even noticed her pregnancy for the first while. They hadn’t known until she’d opened up to them about it. But now, with the Lord dead, she was unemployed and for the most part, homeless. Or, at least she would’ve liked to stay homeless, had she not been with a child. So, instead, Aalis Stonebough, at the ripe age of twenty one, moved back in with her mother. Her father had died of cancer when Aalis had been young, and Aalis’s mother decided to isolate herself from the world after that. Aalis’s older sister, Elena had actually been the one to raise her. Her mother hadn’t even flinched when Aalis had come home. Her mother didn’t so much as look her way, so even if she were to tell her of her night with Duke Norman, she doubted her mother would have any helpfulness to share. She also refused to worsen her mother’s health by bringing shame onto the family name for having done it unmarried with someone who himself was married to a woman who was not her. There was as well no use to call for the Duke who had put her in such a condition. Aalis had tried, oh so hard. She cried for him, screamed, weeped, but all he did was claim she was a foolish lying prostitute who wished for nothing but fame and money. Well, at least Aalis was now aware that it had just been alcohol that made him kind, for when she had called out, claiming to be the Maiden he’d met on the night of the party, she’d seen his eyes sparkle knowingly, saw that he remembered her, even saw the entirety of the night replay in his mind, and he had brushed her off completely. Aalis, now back home, at the foot of her bed, continued to remain inconspicuous about her situation. That was, until Elena had returned from her travel with her husband. Elena, just a year older than Aalis, was much better off. She had found herself a wealthy husband without the unnecessary parental fiddling, had three kids and was living in a luxurious home in the royalty division of the town. Of course, she wasn’t rich, but she was still much richer than Aalis ever was. And once returned to the home she grew up in, Elena had witnessed her youngest sister with the roundness that looked inconvenient on Aalis’s usually very slim, bony body, she’d immediately bombarded her with questions.Who was her husband? How long had they been married? Why hadn’t Elena been invited to the wedding? How long had she been pregnant? Maybe it was just the hormones, or the fact that Aalis was exhausted, but she had clung to her older sister’s skirt and weeped. She wept and wept until her eyes grew red, and puffy. Until her throat was hoarse and body shook with what had to be dehydration. Elena just stroked her hair soothingly, and listened to her crying. Elena stood to get her sister some water, only to notice that her breathing had become shallow, and she now rested with her eyes shut calmly on the old knitted quilt their mother had made so long ago. Elena retrieved the glass in which she was prepared to pour the water, but her sister’s words rang in her head. “My baby, my child, has not thy father.” “Oh please, sister. Please aid me in hiding my offspring from mother and the town.” “Thou mustn't tell a living soul of this baby, they’ll take it away from me.” “I shan't dwell on my life if now forth comes a new one of my responsibilities.” “Lord Frederick never noticed my pregnancy, so I had been safe up until he had passed.” Elena had thought her sister had gone mad. She spoke of nonsensical words, and would cry before being able to finish her thought. Had something perhaps occured whilst she’d worked for Lord Frederick? Had he been involved in shady situations and dragged her poor sister into it? Maybe some kind of gambling had happened? Or trading in the black market? Or maybe, just maybe, the thought that dreaded Elena the most. What if my youngest sister has been practicing witchcraft? It would explain there not being a father, and why Lord Frederick hadn’t been aware of the child growing by the minute. Elena, the task of getting water now forgotten, rushed out of the home, claiming she needed air and made her way to the royal palace. A few days later, a surprise execution. An immolation to be exact. Had Aalis not told her sister of her child, or had she owned up to her sin of having slept with the Duke, maybe things wouldn’t have turned out so horribly. Had she come clean initially, come forth to the Duchess Edith, or had Aalis never gone along with what the Duke that night, maybe her fate would have been preventable. For now, a flame tickled her toes, her arms in the uncomfortable positioning behind her, wrapped around a thick wooden stake. Still in her nightgown, Aalis was forced to look no where but ahead at the crowd of people, chanting; “Burn the witch! Burn the witch!” She managed to catch a glimpse of some of the people she’d grown up knowing, her childhood friend, some of the parties attendees, her own family members. All except her sister. Her slimy sister whom had initially tattled to the higher councillors of her pregnancy, was nowhere to be seen. Good, Aalis thought to herself, trying to ignore the heat now caressing her whole foot. At least it- he, will be protected. The day Elena had come home, weeping in sorrow and regret as she cried to her youngest sister that she had betrayed her and regretted it immediately. Her chubby face, blotchy and red. Until she saw Aalis asleep. An old coworker of Aalis’s sat there, in the midst of swaddling a small, sleeping infant. She explained the situation of the night at the party, all Elena could do was sit in awe. Now, Elena sat in her sister's old room, nursing the child. Aalis could only manage to smile before the flame grew, melting off the skin on her feet and rising to her ankles. She cried and screamed, her calls drowning out the chanting, deafening the mob. Despite it all, she didn’t hate Elena, or even the Duke. She was glad her son could grow up, and live a healthy life, even if it wasn't a life alongside her.


End file.
